Archivos secretos del dúo dinámico de Piltover
by sophie.sheik
Summary: Bien es sabido que la Sheriff de Piltover ha logrado resolver casos de todo tipo, a veces tan raros que llegan a rayar hasta en lo bizarro sin embargo existe una lista especial de casos ultrasecretos y perturbadores que fueron "obligatoriamente" archivados para llevar un control, pero que nadie más que la propia Caitlyn y la vigilante de la ciudad del progreso conocen.
1. Caso 1-1

**Ninguno de los personajes de rito geims me pertenecen.**

 **Vi y Cait tampoco me pertenecen, se pertenecen la una a la otra ewe**

 **Archivos secretos del dúo dinámico de Piltover**

 **Caso 1: Dulcemente demoníaco.**

* * *

Era una agitada tarde en la comisaría de Piltover, la Sheriff acababa de llegar con el décimo caso de tráfico de sustancias ilegales del día, sin embargo, a diferencia de los casos anteriores ésta vez no había confiscado ningún tipo de droga en particular, en realidad, era una inocente bolsa llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero su detector lo había marcado como contenedor de sustancias ilícitas, el sujeto era un ciudadano de Piltover que había sido puesto en averiguación, al menos hasta que la Sheriff determinara de qué clase de sustancia se trataba, el sospechoso negaba estar siquiera enterado de que poseía la bolsa, pero aún había que realizar un interrogatorio más a fondo. La Sheriff estaba acostumbrada a tratar con traficantes, era muy común encontrarlos y para ella era juego de niños sacarles la verdad, pero era el décimo del día y no lograba sacarle más que un "no sé de dónde salió eso" "eso no es mío" así que decidió tomarse un descanso en su oficina y llevar a alguien cuyos métodos de interrogatorio eran un tanto más agresivos y convincentes para sacar la verdad a los más complicados. Giró el picaporte de su despacho y al entrar la recibió una efusiva peli rosa.

-¡Cupcake! ¡Haz vuelto! ¿Qué tal tu día eh?- decía la oficial en su traje de policía abrazando a su jefa sin sus guanteletes.

-Dime ¿qué fue lo que rompiste esta vez?- preguntó la Sheriff sin devolverle el abrazo, cuando su subordinada se ponía así de cariñosa solo podía significar que estaba buscando compensar alguna pequeña gran travesura.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Romper? Pero Cupcake…

-No me llames Cupcake ¡soy tu jefa! ¡Y aún no cierro la puerta! ¡Alguien podría oírte!

-Bueno bueno cup…ehm Cait, no eh roto nada ¿Que no puedo recibirte con un abrazo?- se quejó Vi permitiéndole pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Caitlyn caminó inspeccionando cada parte de su medianamente grande despacho con cautela, dejó su sombrero en el lugar de costumbre y continuó con la revisión.

-No es normal en ti, usualmente cuando no has hecho nada relativamente malo estás sentada en el sillón con tus juegos, o entrenando, o simplemente te escapas del trabajo- expresó la morena revisando las estanterías y debajo de las mesas buscando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Bueno hoy decidí abrazarte, ehm ¿Sabes? Estuve reparando unas cosas de algunas personas y conseguí algo de dinero y quiero invitarte a cenar, obviamente no en ojos del público en general pero conozco un lugar en el que nadie nos molestará, solo tú y yo, ¿Que dices?- le ofreció abriendo un espacio entre las emociones de la Sheriff la cual nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno con ninguna otra persona que no fuera su oficial, de alguna manera esa ex ladronzuela lograba colarse en su muro de facies inexpresivas y le provocaba desequilibrios hormonales de adolescente, tampoco es que le permitiera a la susodicha ver todo lo que provocaba en ella pero de cierta forma se notaba al ablandarse su expresión y los castigos que normalmente le pondría a otro oficial que fuera tan destructivo como su huracán rosa.

-¿En serio estuviste trabajando para esto? Bueno, Vi tengo que reconocer que ésta vez todo se ve en orden y si tanto te esforzaste para invitarme una cena pues, creo que no te voy a dejar como novia de rancho, entraré a la cocina a prepararme un té, de verdad estuvo pesado el día- Caitlyn esbozó una sonrisa de paz y felicidad al saber que todo estaba en orden y que podría descansar un rato sin tener que preocuparse por arreglar destrozos, sin embargo, Vi hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Ehm… ¿Quieres que te lo prepare yo? Te vez exhausta, recuéstate en el sillón, yo te lo traeré- se ofreció la peli rosa empujando a su jefa hacia el sofá.

-Descuida, puedo prepararlo yo misma- continuó la Sheriff redirigiéndose a la cocina, esa expresión de Vi le había hecho sospechar que algo no andaba nada bien, además su oficial estaba demasiado espléndida con ella, la peli rosa se colocó en la puerta.

-¡No Cupcake! En serio quiero hacer esto por ti- pidió cubriendo por completo la entrada con su fornido cuerpo.

-¡Vi quítate!- ordenó su jefa.

-Ush que son esos modales Cupcake ¿Ni un con permiso?-

-Deja de hacerte payasa y obedece.

-¡Pero no te permitiré cocinar nada! Te vez cansada… ¡Ya es tiempo de que yo haga algo por ti!

-¡Harías mucho por mi si me obedecieras!- respondió la Sheriff sin lograr mover a su subordinada ni un pelito de la puerta de la cocina a pesar de proferirle empujones.

-No Cait en serio no quieres entrar allí-le advirtió finalmente.

-Porque no le hice caso a Jayce de comprarme un perro policía en lugar de adoptar una ex convicta- susurró Caitlyn haciendo facepalm.

-¡Oye! Estoy segura de que yo puedo hacer cosas por ti que un perro no podría hacer- se quejó

-Ah cierto un perro no puede ir por ahí destruyendo la ciudad que intento proteger- respondió haciéndole un turn down for what a su queja.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Vi sonrió, sabía que si era un caso nuevo se habría liberado del problema, al menos el tiempo que le tomara a la Sheriff atender ese asunto, mientras ella podría reparar los daños.

-Cupcake deberías atender la puerta- sugirió la peli rosa.

-A veces no comprendo cómo es que tienes tanta suerte, aun así no creas que te vas a escapar, hay mucho trabajo de papeleo que sé que va a encantarte hacer- enfatizó al final de forma sarcástica.

-¡Mira eso Cupcake!- le alertó Vi señalando hacia atrás de ella, la Sheriff volteó rápidamente.

-¿Que? Que co…- preguntó volteando de nuevo su cara hacia la oficial pero encontrándose con que los labios de la peli rosa estaban estratégicamente colocados para que cuando la morena volteara los suyos hicieran contacto con los de ella en el beso robado más clásico de la historia, de inmediato un rubor intenso cubrió las mejillas de Caitlyn, la cual se separó mientras Vi sonreía triunfante, la Sheriff no pudo evitar soltarle una pequeña sonrisita avergonzada, sin embargo, al salir del trance hormonal recuperó la compostura y el color normal de su piel -bueno sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a la cocina más te vale que esté arreglado antes de que vuelva, si no, no iré a la cena de ésta noche, vengo a las 1900 horas, tienes hasta entonces- Era increíble, se le había escapado de nuevo del regaño y el castigo, como era que se las arreglaba para que la Sheriff le diera esas oportunidades? Debería castigarla con montones de papeleo tan solo por ocultarle información a su superior, pero no, se había salido con la suya de nuevo, y lo peor era que ella se lo había permitido.

-Buenas tardes Sheriff, el sujeto que interrogábamos por sustancias ilícitas estalló y… ehm Sheriff ¿Porque está sonriendo? ¿Si me escuchó?- preguntaba desconcertado el oficial por la expresión que su superior tenía en la cara después de abrirle la puerta y escuchar la noticia.

-¿Que? Si, perdón, si te escuche ¿Cómo que estalló? Necesito ver esos restos- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el caso, rápidamente corrió por su sombrero y la capa que solía llevar en época de otoño-invierno –Vi ya regreso, no vayas a comerte esas galletas que dejé en la mesa ¿De acuerdo?- pidió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Suerte Cupcake!- se despidió la peli rosa, eran las 1400 horas y si no se apresuraba no lograría terminar a tiempo de limpiar todo y reparar el horno que había estallado en la cocina cuando intentaba calentar su pizza, sin embargo había olvidado que le había quitado una parte crucial al aparato electrónico la cual había usado para reparar una de las cosas con las que consiguió el dinero para la cena de Cait y al no tener eso, el horno estalló sin más dejando una cocina llena de salsa de tomate, queso y pan regado por todos lados y pegoteando en las paredes.

* * *

15 minutos más tarde de estar restregando paredes el estómago de Vi gruñó.

* ¡Mierda tengo hambre! ¡Joder! ¡De verdad quería comerme esa pizza! Ahm bueno estoy segura de que a Cait no le molestará si tomo una de sus galletas, terminando esto saldré a comprar otras y reemplazaré la que me comí* pensó dejando el cepillo limpia paredes de un lado y caminando hacia la sala tomando una galleta y comiéndosela en el camino de vuelta a limpiar. Exactamente 15 minutos después de eso, su estómago le volvió a pedir comida, una galleta no era suficiente para alguien tan grande y enérgica como el huracán rosa de Caitlyn *¡Joder! Bueno igual si compro otro paquete ni se dará cuenta que me las comí* pensó vaciando 3 galletas más en su boca y guardando las últimas dos para el camino de vuelta a su higiénica tarea de la tarde.

Eran las 1800 horas y la vigilante de Piltover eficientemente había logrado terminar de limpiar todo y componer el horno, esa cocina brillaba en limpieza y justo a una hora del regreso de su jefa la cual estaría tan complacida que probablemente le premiaría esa noche si ella jugaba bien sus cartas. Era hora de cambiarse pues olía a jabón y restos de comida, así que decidió salir de la cocina con dirección al armario donde Cait le había permitido guardar un poco de su ropa junto con la de ella, sin embargo al tocar el picaporte de la puerta le dio una fuerte punzada en el estómago, soltó la perilla y se llevó esa mano a su abdomen arqueando su espalda por el repentino dolor, después siguió otra punzada de mayor intensidad, ésta vez tuvo que hincarse y llevarse ambas manos al abdomen, tirando por accidente el agua de jabón en el piso.

-Mierda…- profirió adolorida, levantando la cubeta y metiendo la esponja dentro de ella para después llevarse ambas manos a su abdomen de nuevo, se sentía mal, la invadieron las náuseas y el asco y después… otra punzada… -¡Agh carajo! ¡Duele!- exclamó, pero no había nadie que pudiese escucharla allí dentro, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sentía como si le estuvieran atravesando la frente en dos lados diferentes con un objeto punzocortante delgado al inicio pero que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grueso, su respiración se volvió agitada por el dolor, tenía que levantarse de allí!, no iba a quedarse a esperar que el dolor le dominara y quedara inconsciente, tenía que buscar ayuda, podía ser algo grave lo que tenía y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar este mundo así de fácil y menos sin mínimo haberle expresado a Caitlyn lo que realmente sentía por ella, siempre se la pasaba coqueteándole y jugueteando con piropos hacia ella, sin embargo, jamás le había dicho lo que de verdad le hacía sentir, todas esas emociones extrañas que afloraban en ella cada vez que la Sheriff, y solo la Sheriff, se le acercaba, era irresistible casi cayendo en lo embriagante y una excelente motivación para no quedarse tirada allí. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero su mano no lograba girar la perilla, el sudor proferido por el nerviosismo y la taquicardia junto con el jabón provocaban que se le resbalara la mano. Otra punzada calló sobre ella, múltiples punzones de menor intensidad comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, sentía como un par de cosas atravesaban su espalda alta como saliendo de ella y así mismo algo atravesaba su espalda baja al mismo tiempo, su espalda se arqueó un poco y se retorció un poco en el piso mojado de jabón por el dolor, a como pudo se medió levantó sosteniéndose con sus manos y sus rodillas y gateó hacia el lavaplatos sacando de allí un cuchillo, a duras penas regresó hacia la puerta y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentó romper la cerradura, pero no resultaba, la rabia la inundó, se iba a quedar allí sin que nadie la notara hasta que Caitlyn llegara a registrar su cuerpo en la lista de defunciones, en su mente se comenzaron a dibujar escenas donde Caitlyn expresaba lo aliviada que se sentía al liberarse de una carga tan pesada como lo era la peli rosa, pero ella misma no estaba evocando esos pensamientos, era como si surgieran involuntariamente, imágenes muy reales de muchas personas desconocidas comenzaron a rodearla en la cocina.

-¿¡Pero que mierda es esto!?- exclamó apretando sus ojos para ver si desaparecían las alucinaciones.

-¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno ladrona!- le gritó uno de ellos.

-¡No eres más que una sabandija!- dijo otro.

-¡Escoria!

-¡Basura!-

-¡Allí está la pequeña traidora!- dijo un miembro de la pandilla a la que había dejado en el accidente de las minas, donde todo en su vida cambió.

-¿A quién intentas engañar con ese trajecito de policía?- le preguntó otro burlonamente -nunca serás más que una simple ladrona.

-¡Una ladrona que puede partirte el culo!- se defendió Vi desde el piso, el sujeto le dio una patada en el estómago, la cual se sentía demasiado real para ser una ilusión –agh!- se quejó colocándose en posición fetal.

-Eso es, revuélcate en el piso como la perra traidora de la calle que eres- le respondió para después escupirle.

-Pateas… como…niña…- alcanzó a decir jadeando, todo lo que estaba pasando le provocaba tanto malestar físico como emocional, sin embargo, no se dejaría doblegar, no importaba si eran malditas alucinaciones o pesadillas o eran reales, no se podía permitir caer.

De pronto, una bala le partió el cráneo a su ex compañero de pandilla, fue un headshot tan preciso y tan limpio, que Vi lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Cait…ayúdame…- pidió tratando en vano de levantarse del piso al ver a la morena abrirse paso entre la multitud de desconocidos.

-No puedes sin pedirle ayuda a la Sheriff, eres una nenita- dijo otro, acto seguido una bala atravesó sus vísceras.

-Gracias- expresó la agente.

-¡Oficiales! ¡Llévense a ésta ladrona!- ordenó fríamente la Sheriff de Piltover.

-Pero que… ¡No! ¡Cait! ¡No! ¡Tú no! ¡Por favor!

-Al fin, nos vamos a deshacer de ti- rió un oficial acercándose a ella con un par de esposas en la mano.

-¡No! ¡Caitlyn! ¡No los dejes!- gemía suplicante con lo que le quedaba de energía.

-No has sido más que una carga para mí Vi, jamás debí adoptar a una ex convicta y mucho menos permitirle vivir conmigo, la gente no cambia- finalizó para después darle la espalda ante la mirada incrédula de la agente y la satisfactoria de los oficiales y la gente de la calle que le aplaudía a la Sheriff.

-Estas sola- escuchó una voz espectral femenina –Siempre lo has estado…¿Realmente creíste que ella te quería? eres demasiado estúpida, pero no te culpo, te criaste en la calle ¿Que puedes saber tú de relaciones con la alta sociedad? no perteneces aquí Vi, ni aquí ni a ningún lado, nadie va a aceptarte ni a acogerte jamás y eso no vas a poder evitarlo, sin embargo, podemos forzarlos, si tú no puedes ser lo que ellos son para encajar, podemos vengarnos y obligarlos- propuso haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor dejando solamente oscuridad.

-¡Me importa un carajo todo eso! ¡Déjame en paz!- le respondió.

-Eso no es cierto y ambas lo sabemos Vi, solo dices que no te importa pero por dentro todo es diferente ¿No es así?

-¿¡Pero quien coño eres!? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mí? ¡Vete al carajo!

-Uff pero que finura de mujer, si algo de lo que dije es mentira, dímelo.

-Maldita sea…- profirió.

-Vamos Vi, elígeme y vivamos o recházame y muere aquí dejando sola a esa personita que tanto te importa, si me eliges yo haré que todos te amen incluyéndola.

-ella ya me quiere, no te necesito.

-¡Uyy pero como eres terca! Está bien, quédate aquí hasta morir, de todos modos yo no venía por ti si no por ella, eres una entrometida pero bueno, creo que será más fácil atraparla sin su maldito oso guardaespaldas- dijo conformándose una figura femenina de largos cabellos rubios y vestido rojo con alas, cuernos y una cola que terminaba en punta.

-¡NO! Si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo de su cabeza…- se quejaba la peli rosa.

-¿Que harás? Ya no vas a estar ¿Y sabes que fue lo peor? Que todo fue culpa tuya por desobedecer la orden de no comerte las galletas, en fin, suerte en la otra vida- comenzó a alejarse riendo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- se rindió finalmente-

-Tan solo pon tu sangre aquí- le explicó extendiéndole un contrato.

-¿Pero no le harás daño a ella verdad?- preguntó bastante desconfiada.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Para qué quiero a esa flacucha teniéndote a ti de mi lado?

-¿Que va a pasarle a Piltover?

-Nada, mira- hizo aparecer una pluma y comenzó a escribir en el contrato.

"Yo Amelié Démon, prometo no hacer ningún daño a la Sheriff de Piltover y a su respectiva ciudad"

-¿Y en caso de que no lo cumplas que tendrías que perder?- observó inteligentemente Vi, la súcubo volvió a sacar su pluma con cara de fastidio.

…en caso de no cumplir con lo pactado los derechos de este contrato pasarán a manos de la susodicha Sheriff…

-Espera, pon que te convertirás en un saco de boxeo y podré golpearte las veces que me dé la gana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la demonio.

-Si no, no hay trato- exigió la peli rosa a lo que la rubia le concedió la petición.

-Listo ¿feliz?- preguntó al terminar de escribir.

-Supongo ¡Aggh!- se quejó la peli rosa al sentir el corte que le hizo Amelié en la mano, finalmente de forma voluntaria la agente colocó su mano sobre el papel manchándolo de sangre.

-Sabes, eres muy lista, pero tus emociones te vuelven estúpida e impulsiva, yo no voy a hacerle nada a esta ciudad ¡Pero tú sí!- finalizó riendo, cerró su contrato y desapareció.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Joder!- decía Vi, en ese momento sintió como sus fuerzas se recuperaban poco a poco y el dolor cedía, volvió a aparecer en la cocina, una sensación extraña y excitante la recorrió, se puso de pie, se sentía con demasiada energía, como si pudiese hacer lo que quisiera sin ninguna restricción y sin posibilidades de luchar contra el impulso.

Cargó su puño realizando una inspiración profunda y profirió una potente derecha a la madera de la puerta atravesando un poco de ella, la vigilante comenzó a sentirse cada vez más fuerte, sabía que a Cait le molestaría ver esa puerta destruida pero era como si su conciencia no le funcionara, con su izquierda abrió otro hueco en la puerta, después con otra derecha terminó de romperla, pero en lugar de salir por el hueco recién hecho volteó a ver todo lo que había en esa cocina, todo tan asquerosamente ordenado y limpio, era necesario hacerle una remodelación y ella tenía los puños perfectos para eso, comenzó a golpear todo a diestra y siniestra hasta que se aburrió y se sintió algo encerrada en ese lugar, así que abrió un enorme hueco en la pared que daba hacia la calle y salió corriendo por allí riéndose cual niña jugando en un parque pero con un sonido más espectral, provocando los gritos de las personas que la veían.

* * *

Un rato más tarde y justo a la hora acordada la Sheriff abrió la puerta de su despacho, estaba cansada, los restos no habían revelado nada más que trozos de dinamita para la cual no existía una explicación del motivo por el que se había encendido sola y estallado, todo era bastante extraño, logró identificar al sujeto como un habitante de Piltover el cual al parecer de la nada había obtenido mucho dinero, pero no había fuente alguna de donde pudo haberlo conseguido, ni siquiera de sus propias transacciones del banco, ni robado, todo era muy extraño, necesitaba más pistas y algo le decía que quien fuera que provocó todo eso tendría que ir soltando su rastro para seguir.

-Sheriff, tengo que informarle de una situación- pedía un oficial que se acercó a ella.

-¿Dame un segundo si? Permíteme dejar mis cosas, necesito sentarme un momento antes de agarrar otro caso- pidió Caitlyn sin dejarle hablar -Vi, espero que esa cocina esté relucien…- decía, pero de pronto en su rostro se dibujó una mueca que reflejaba haberse encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa, se quedó boquiabierta, la puerta de la cocina estaba hecha añicos, se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que toda la cocina había corrido con la misma suerte que la puerta, y para agregarle la cereza al pastel había un enorme hueco que daba a la calle, un par de oficiales estaban cerrando el perímetro.

-Intenté decírselo Sheriff la oficial Vi…

-Oficial, esa es una acusación muy seria ¿Sabe? ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que esto lo hizo la oficial Vi? si no la tiene le pido que se reserve sus comentarios hasta que yo revise todo ¿De acuerdo?- pidió seria, no podía ser Vi, esto tenía que ser causado por alguien más, o quizá si había sido Vi pero seguramente no con intenciones de destruir todo.

-No la proteja Sheriff, muchos la vieron salir del edificio, sola- le refutó.

-¿Bajo qué condiciones?- insistió Caitlyn.

-Bueno eso no lo sé- respondió.

-Bueno entonces no hable si no tiene la información adecuada y solo se está basando en comentarios subjetivos de las demás personas- finalizó la morena dejando atrás al oficial y caminando hacia la escena del crimen.

-Te dije que la pondrías como un tigre si acusabas a su "ex convicta"- le comentó otro oficial a su compañero en voz baja pero la Sheriff alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargo, prefirió no decirle nada, era cierto, se había puesto demasiado agresiva ante la simple acusación, era obvio que sus subordinados pensaran mal no solo por esa reacción si no por todos los tratos privilegiados que le daba a su compañera, de verdad esperaba por el bien de su reputación y el de su destructiva agente que esto tuviera una explicación razonable.

-Perímetro asegurado Sheriff, los civiles reportan haber visto a la oficial Vi rompiendo la pared de su edificio, debo agregar que algunos de ellos dicen que lucía diferente, que parecía que por cada paso que daba algo en ella cambiaba, en particular ésta pareja que fue directamente afectada por la agente- Reportó el policía trayendo a una chica y un chico bañados en agua.

-No los veo lastimados- observó la Sheriff, el chico se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡No Sheriff usted no entiende!- chillaba el hombre.

-Tranquila cariño- le dijo la chica, Caitlyn se confundió un poco porque se refirió a su pareja en femenino –Mire Sheriff lo que sucedió es que nos estábamos besando y de pronto sentimos que algo nos mojó por completo, saltamos de la impresión para librarnos del chorro y su agente estaba junto a un hidrante roto que apuntaba a nosotros, se comenzó a reír de una manera muy extraña sonaba escalofriante, yo me molesté naturalmente por lo sucedido, le dije que la reportaría con usted y me contestó diciéndome algo muy grosero me dijo "Repórtame ésta" y metió su puño en mi pecho, creí que me había atravesado y que me iba a morir pero no era así, sacó de él algo brillante, en ese momento me desmayé, mi chica me dice que después hizo lo mismo con ella y cuando nos levantamos ya no éramos los mismos, yo estaba en su cuerpo y ella en el mío- le explicó, la Sheriff abrió los ojos como platos ante la explicación.

-¿Alguien puede corroborar esta historia?- preguntó regresando a su facie inexpresiva que utilizaba para interrogar.

-¡Yo!- dijo un sujeto desde el piso con cabeza de lagarto, la Sheriff se sobresaltó un poco –Su agente hizo todo eso ¡Y además me dejó así!

-Además a todos nos dejó una marca- agregó una voz de mujer cuya cara solo eran unos labios gigantes, se levantó su vestido bastante corto y en su trasero estaba la palabra VI, el sujeto lagarto la tenía en la espalda y la parejita apenados ya dentro del despacho de la Sheriff obviamente con el agujero cubierto le enseñaron sus respectivas marcas, las tenían en ambas aureolas de los pechos, la morena casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando lo vio

NO! No podía ser Vi! Para empezar que hacía tocándole los pechos y las nalgas a otras chicas que no fueran ella? Es que acaso ella no era suficiente? Ser Sheriff de la ciudad del progreso y tener un cuerpo envidiable en serio no era suficiente? Ella estaba arriesgando mucho al tener a una criminal trabajando para el cuerpo de policía, aunque bueno realmente no eran nada, Vi era juguetona pero quizá realmente no sentía nada por ella, quizá así era con todas cuando Cait no la veía, quizá ella no debería tener esos pensamientos porque sonaba como si se estuviera enamorando de la criminal a la que tiene bajo libertad condicional.

-Sheriff se encuentra bien? Está roja de la cara- observó la perceptiva novia en el cuerpo del novio la cual había dejado al fin de llorar, eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba celando a Vi en lugar de enfocarse en resolver el caso! Pero es que porque había estado tocando a otras chicas? Claro suponiendo que fuera Vi

-Si, solo… hace algo de calor aquí- se escudó –no se preocupen, estoy en el caso- finalizó con su tan popular frase, escoltó a la pareja fuera de la estación y comenzó a seguir el rastro de Vi el cual nunca había sido muy difícil de ver pues todo donde pasaba quedaba como arrasado por un huracán

-A dónde y tan solita bonita?- le interceptó una voz que reconoció como la del héroe del mañana en su auto el cual había reducido la velocidad para ir a su paso

-Jayce, no estoy de humor- respondió tajante la Sheriff

-Sí, ya me enteré de que tu puritana oficial está destruyendo "de nuevo" la ciudad, pero tranquila no vengo a que me rechaces de nuevo otro intento de cita romántica, vengo a ayudarte a detenerla, el asunto se ve serio y no quiero que ese mastodonte disque femenino te haga daño- le expresó orillando el auto y abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero

-No es seguro que sea ella, podrían estarla inculpando- la defendió dudando de entrar al auto

-Pues sea o no sea dos mentes brillantes pueden contra cualquier cabeza hueca por muy fuerte que sea-

-Jayce si solo estás aquí para insultar a Vi y junto con ella mi juicio al tenerla trabajando en la policía mejor retírate- le advirtió apuntándole con el rifle, bastante molesta por el comentario

-Tranquila, no tienes que ponerte tan agresiva, aunque no dejas de verte hermosa- puso las manos en alto como si de un arresto se tratara

-No pierdes oportunidad verdad?- la Sheriff bajó el arma y subió al auto del lado del copiloto

-Tengo que hacer mi lucha, es un poco humillante que siendo tan guapo y educado me esté ganando una mujer malhablada y ni la mitad de bonita que yo- respondió algo resentido arrancando el lujoso lamborghini aventador gold plated.

-¿A que te refieres con que "te está ganando"? Para empezar porque compites por mi contra Vi? Ella no es más que mi compañera de trabajo y una muy buena amiga- expresó la Sheriff buscando a su agente a través de la ventana sin mirar al héroe del mañana.

-Caitlyn, muchas damiselas me han seguido, eh tenido una amplia experiencia con féminas de muchas clases, no es difícil notar cuando una mujer está enamorada por muy fría e inexpresiva que pueda llegar a ser, ese brillo especial en sus ojos, esa sonrisa tan característica adornando aún más lo que ya por naturaleza es bello, solo voy a decirte una cosa, daría lo que fuera porque me miraras a mí de la misma forma en la que la miras a ella- la Sheriff suspiró sin dejar de ver a la ventana, sería cierto que todos se daban cuenta de lo que ella intentaba por todos los medios negar incluso para sí misma? O simplemente era que, por sus constantes rechazos, Jayce buscaba una explicación lógica y había optado por pensar que a ella no le gustaran los hombres? Sería una simple curita para su ego herido por ser rechazado por la Sheriff de Piltover?

Un enorme y extraño murciélago que se chocó contra la ventana sacó de nuevo a Caitlyn de sus ideas obligándola a retroceder un poco.

-Por todos los cielos! que es eso?!- exclamó Jayce tratando de no apartar la vista del frente pero era imposible, el extraño animal trataba por todos los medios de entrar rascando la ventana, con las garras comenzó a raspar el vidrio como si estuviera escribiendo algo.

AYUDA se leía en el vidrio blindado del héroe del mañana.

-creo que son… habitantes de Piltover….- decía Caitlyn.

-Que? Pero no parecen ni humanos!- se quejó Jayce .

-demonios no viene solo!- advirtió la Sheriff señalando al frente, una horda de criaturas raras y monstruos corrían y otras volaban hacia el auto.

-todos vienen para acá?- se sorprendió.

-deben venir molestos buscando ayuda como los otros que me encontré fuera de la estación- observó la Sheriff tratando en todo momento de mantener la calma.

-vienen por ti? mejor sostente fuerte- advirtió pegando un acelerón potente para evadir a todos los monstruos antes de que los rodearan en el auto, sin embargo, los murciélagos les nublaron la vista del frente, el héroe oprimió un botón de su auto y electrificó a los animales que estaban pegados a los vidrios.

-Jayce con cuidado! Son personas!- exclamó Caitlyn.

-eran ellos o nosotros sabes?-

-y si yo fuera una de esas cosas me habrías hecho lo mismo?!- le cuestionó molesta.

-es diferente!- se defendió Jayce también molesto.

-en qué sentido?- pregunto ella.

-en el sentido de que tú eres tú y ellos son ellos!-

-pero qué clase de respues…- la morena no pudo terminar de hablar porque el auto se impactó contra algo que lo abolló de adelante, pero gracias a los cinturones y al dispositivo de protección contra choques que Jayce había desarrollado no salieron disparados por el vidrio.

-Caitlyn sal del auto!- le avisó quitando los seguros, ambos brincaron mientras la cosa que habían chocado levantaba con una impresionante fuerza el bebé de Jayce y lo azotaba contra el piso soltando una risa bastante macabra.

-NO! Tardé más de un año en que estuviera listo!- exclamó molesto empuñando su poderoso martillo, él y la Sheriff dispararon hacia la criatura pero el humo que provocó el choque les hizo fallar ambos tiros pues no pudieron prever hacia donde se iba a mover el objetivo.

-Pero que par de mancos!- exclamó una voz que a pesar de tener un tono espectral la Sheriff reconoció de inmediato

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por el momento c: espero que hayan disfrutado de las sukulentas imágenes mentales :v ok no XD bueno si :x**

 **La idea del fic es que serán capítulos no consecutivos, éste y quizá alguno otro tendrán mas de un capítulo, sin embargo, estarán divididos por casos, cada caso es diferente al anterior, pues como el título lo indica son archivos aislados y secretos de la Sheriff y su agente, que mas adelante explicaré.**

 **Sin más por ahora, créditos a Zhizu-2 que hizo todas las partes shuri de la historia ewe ok no xD pero si me ayudó mucho, mas que nada corrigiendo algunas faltas ortográficas (mi ortografía le quemaría los ojos a satan) (justo ahora me está gritando sensualmente en los oidos :v)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap c: es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado el primer cap ;w;**


	2. Caso 1-2

**Bueno chicos, buenas sensuales y zukistrukis noches, espero que se encuentren bien...muy bien ewe.**

 **Primero que nada como es costumbre por aquí según he visto en la mayoría de los fics, me disculpo por haber tardado diez millones de años luz en actualizar (inserte la imagen de la viejita de titanic "han pasado 84 años"), realmente tuve muchísimas cosas que me estuvieron jodiendo como pulgas pegosteadas (si Zhizu-2 estoy hablando de ti, ok no, te adoro, no espera con el cinturón no!).**

 **Bueno después de ese violento paréntesis, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, no prometo ser más veloz en los siguientes casos pero vaya que prometo que aunque sea tarde pero seguro tendrán nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les agradezco por haber leído la primera parte del primer cap de este extraño y bizarro fic que salió de mi extraña y bizarra cabeza y también agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios, son todos muy amables, espero que se avienten a leer esta segunda parte del fic, pero les advierto, las situaciones mórbidas apenas empiezan y se adentran en un camino sin retorno a los secretos mas oscuros y perturbadores del dúo dinámico de Piltover, además mi libro, Luna de plutón, está siendo un éxito en todas las librerías de habla hisp...ok no... basta de mame concéntrate!**

 **Zhizu-2: muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar review, si tuve una linda noche gracias ewe, bueno sobra decir que te adoro y que espero que te guste este cap ayá en underground a donde te fuiste de vacaciones, PD salúdame a asriel y dile que lo amo.**

 **Brain Gamer: no desesperes viene otra carga de sukulentas imágenes que espero que también se te peguen. Hice lo que pude por controlar mi impulso de gringa callejera snoopdog (smoke weed everyday) pero no lo logré del todo, aún así seguí tu consejo lo más que pude, te agradezco por la observación.**

 **Neko: sigo.**

 **Sam-spirit-of-the-forest: omg! amo tus fics! no puedo creer que estes aquí! (da vueltas en círculos muriendo en fangirleo), espero que te guste ésta segunda parte, perdona que no haya sido pronto pero soy procastinadora profesional cuando tengo tiempo libre.**

 **NafcaX: claro que se hará mención! no puedo dejar que la rikura de una poderosa, hercúlea, vernácula y sensual demonio se pierda en la nada de mis capítulos.**

 **Guest (invitado sensual sin nombre): pero porsuclaro papu o mami o de género ambiguo.**

 **Brash1822: aquí está! por fin logré conseguir la suficiente cantidad de vírgenes para sacrificar al pastor teemo y contrabandear el resto del caso.**

 **Ponshy: Tristemente dejará de ser T porque mi abogada me dijo que me podían denunciar por pervertidora de menores, creo que no soportó tanta rikura.**

 **Una última advertencia, ya les había dicho que mi orto-grafía le quemaría los ojos a satán no es así?, bueno como Zhizu-2 se fue a underground y no tiene pc disponible no hubo quien corrigiera el cáncer que provoca mi horrorgrafía, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo, probablemente la pulguita lo corrija pero no se cuando.**

 **Finalmente sin mas preámbulo les dejo este sensual capítulo 1-2 con sukulencia recargada como matrix en su segunda parte.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Rito Geims me pertenecen.**

 **Vi y Cait tampoco me pertecen, se pertenecen la una a la otra ewe.**

 **Capítulo 1-2: Dulcemente demoniaco parte 2.**

* * *

–ven aquí bonita, vamos a dar un paseo- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Caitlyn antes de sentir como le jalaban la pierna derecha y la despegaban rápidamente del piso ganando cada vez más altura mientras ella colgaba de cabeza, su sombrero se calló pero alcanzó a aferrarse a su rifle, volteó a ver a su captora, a pesar de tener la voz de su agente estaba demasiado cambiada, su piel había adoptado un tono morado rojizo, su cabello era blanco, tenía alas como de dragón y tenía un par de cuernos que le salían de la cabeza! Y sus manos! Era como si sus guanteletes se hubiesen vuelto garras!

-bájame ahora!- ordenó Caitlyn sintiéndose invadida por un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-ahahahahaha como usted ordene Sheriff!- rió dejándola en caída libre desde unos 9 metros de altura.

-no! No! Espera! Así no!- gritaba la morena abrazándose a su arma.

-ush pero que gemidos más sensuales, creo que te dejaré caer más seguido desde una altura que podría matarte- se burló la demoniaca criminal.

-ya estuvo bueno!- exclamó tragándose el miedo y apuntando con su arma la criatura, si iba a morir mínimo tenía que llevarse a esa cosa consigo a la otra vida

-me prendes tanto cuando te agarras los ovarios para hacer algo cupcake!- la criatura infernal esquivó unas 20 balas que salieron de disparos de policías refuerzos que había pedido Jayce el cual había lanzado junto con las balas un rayo de energía, sin embargo, la bala más certera que debía ser la de Caitlyn no se disparó, la Sheriff no apretó el gatillo pues la palabra "cupcake" retumbó en su cabeza impidiéndoselo, solo había una persona que la llamaba de esa forma y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a pegarle un tiro. La criatura soltó un gruñido hacia los causantes de interrumpir su peligroso juego con la Sheriff, voló hacia su sorprendida presa y la tomó de las bragas haciéndole un calzón chino bastante hardcore, la pobre Caitlyn soltó un gemido al sentir como su ropa interior apretaba sus partes íntimas pero antes de que sus encajes pudieran romperse del tirón la agente demonio colocó uno de sus guanteletes en el estómago de la Sheriff para amortiguar el rebote. Nadie se atrevía a disparar de nuevo por miedo a darle a Cait. –hum… parece que tus perros se portan bien cuando te pongo de escudo, aprovechemos eso pastelito, quiero que veas algo lindo que hice para ti-

-suficiente! Es la última estupidez que te soporto! Déjame ir ahora mismo!- ordenaba la Sheriff tratando aun en esa complicada situación de conservar la calma, pero los sentimientos de ira, miedo y estrés eran imposibles de evadir

-no me decías lo mismo la otra noche pastelito!- gritó la demonio sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras los policías que trataban de seguir a Cait y la gente de Piltover que aún no había sido transformada quedaban boquiabiertos al escuchar las fuertes revelaciones.

-Vi! No vuelvas a repetir eso o te…-

-o que?! Me vas a castigar como la otra noche? Dándome duro contra el muro?, ni yo sabía que un rifle podía tener tantos usos sexuales! Vaya que eres una loquilla!- continuó exclamando a los cuatro vientos

-quieres callarte?! Que va a decir la gente?-

-es lo único que te importa no Catie?, bueno si tanto te estresa lo que piensen de ti ahora pues… te ahorrare la molestia de imaginarlo y te diré lo que están cuchicheando… ves ese policía de alla? Está diciendo que ya lo sabía, esa mujer de allá está diciendo que eso explica porque siempre te veían sola, su comadre le está contestando que no dejará que te acerques a su hija de 18 años, Jayce susurró que eso explicaba los rechazos constantes hacia el…-

-que?! No! No no no! No es por eso! Yo no lo rechacé por eso!- se defendía la avergonzada mujer

-ah entonces si te gusta?- le cuestiono la agente

-no! Pero yo no soy así!- exclamó, casi se podía escuchar el kokoro de Jayce partirse justo a la mitad

-entonces yo no te gusto?- preguntó Vi haciendo un puchero y agachando las orejas, a pesar de todo su enojo, Caitlyn siempre se derretía con esa miradita suya

-si me gustas! Pero…-

-genial! entonces seguro te encantará el dibujo que te hice en la pared de la calle principal de la ciudad- le interrumpió riendo para sí misma señalando hacia una pared de ladrillos de un edificio la cual parecía que había sido decorada con unas uñas que tenían tinta brillante pues la caricatura muy bien trazada de la Sheriff con las piernas abiertas, con una cara impagable de excitación y una demoniaca agente consumiendo su… ehm... pastelito (por respeto a los menores a los que les haya valido cacahuate que esto esté en rated T), resplandecía con una buena cantidad de espectadores boquiabiertos que trataban de huir por sus vidas de los monstruitos pero aún así se tomaban un tiempo para admirar la obra de arte de Vi

-date por muerta!- gritó más roja que una luz de semáforo y mas endiablada que satán en sus días tomando decididamente el rifle, sin embargo, mientras intentaba acomodarlo para apuntar, la traviesa demonio enrolló su cola en el arma y de un tirón se la arrebató de las manos a su enojada jefa

-¿ah si? ¿Con que decías que me ibas a matar?- se burló restregándole en la cara el arma de fuego pero cuando Caitlyn intentaba agarrarla Vi le movía el rifle dejándolo inalcanzable de nuevo, la frustración invadía a la morena, ¡Vi jamás le habría hecho algo así! ¿Qué le había sucedido? No estaba segura, pero ese monstruo estaba destruyendo su ciudad y por ahora eso era prioridad antes que el cariño que pudiese sentir hacia ella, tenía que encontrar la manera de burlarla, trató de olvidar toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y concentrarse en cómo salir del problema

-ésta vez si te lo voy a quitar!- le retó Cait con una idea en mente, Vi se rió estruendosamente ante la nada amenazante exclamación –si no lo logro puedes meterme el rifle donde tu quieras- le ofreció

-wohoho! Esa propuesta me gusta pastelito! Dime dónde quieres que te lo meta primero?- preguntó dándole otra restregada del rifle en la cara, sin embargo, Caitlyn finteó a Vi haciéndola creer que iba a tomar el rifle el cual la demonio retiró rápidamente pero en lugar de eso la Sheriff le agarró la parte de su cola que más tardó en moverse pues la prioridad de la agente era la punta la cual tenía amarrada el arma, sin embargo la otra parte de su cola la movió más despacio y sin realmente cuidarla, sin perder tiempo la morena le propició una fuerte mordida, provocando que la demonio soltara el rifle por el dolor además de un grito/gruñido

-Jayce lanza la red!- exclamó la morena, así el héroe del mañana no tenía que temer el hecho de darle a ella por error, el susodicho disparó de inmediato logrando atrapar a ambas defensoras de la ley pues Vi seguía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, Caitlyn era demasiado ingeniosa y además conocía muy bien a su compañera, sabía que era demasiado impulsiva como para ponerse a ver el panorama completo antes de aceptar una apuesta que parecía demasiado fácil de ganar

-crees que ésta mierda va a detenerme?!- exclamó tratando de romper la red con una de sus manos

-quizá eso no pero yo si! Y creeme cuando estes en prisión te la vas a pasar sentada en uno de mis viejos rifles!- le amenazó la morena ya sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba, agarró una de las orejas de Vi que ahora eran largas y puntiagudas y se la jaló fuertemente

-aaghhh! Cait! No! Duele! Suelta!- se quejó, el tener orejas más largas también las hacía más sensibles

-Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer a tu jefa y a no dejarla en ridículo frente a toda la maldita población!- le reprendió en modo hembra alfa lomo plateado espalda de gladiadora voz de espartana semental runaterrense, de pronto los ojos de la demonio cambiaron de un color fuego brillante a un azul turquesa tranquilo, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba la Sheriff al ser tan minuciosa notó ese cambio, la expresión salvaje de esa demonio alocada cambió a una de remordimiento que usualmente ponía su huracán rosa cuando hacía alguna travesura pasada de tono, Cait no podía resistir esa miradita de cachorro regañado o corderito a medio morir así que se detuvo y le soltó la oreja, en ese momento, la ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos al ver que estaban demasiado cerca del suelo, acto seguido rodeó a su jefa con sus brazos y dio la vuelta para chocar ella contra el piso y que a Cait no le afectara tanto el impacto.

Un hueco no muy profundo se abrió en el suelo que además se agrietó, todos los policías y Jayce se abrieron paso entre el polvo y rodearon apuntando a la demonio, el héroe del mañana ayudó a Caitlyn a levantarse separándola de los brazos de Vi.

-termínala Caitlyn- le sugirió éste devolviéndole su preciado Rifle, a la Sheriff le costaba estar parada, la caída había sido fuerte

-Terminar a quién niño bonito?- dijo riendo de nuevo la agente levantándose con un poco de dificultad, en ese momento Jayce también apuntó el martillo para dispararle al igual que todos los policías con sus pistolas.

-no es posible! Calló de unos 7 metros!- exclamó impresionado y molesto el héroe del mañana.

-su escudo nos amortiguó- explicó Caitlyn.

-te refieres a este escudo preciosa?- sonrió la agente levantando su puño y dando un fuerte golpe contra el piso, los policías abrieron fuego pero efectivamente el escudo ahora potenciado por el poder demoniaco de Vi la cubrió de los disparos los cuales cesaron por la onda expansiva que provocó ese potente derechazo la cual levantó a los policías, a Jayce y a Caitlyn y los hizo caer hacia atrás.

Las grietas del suelo comenzaron a brillar y ese brillo cubrió a todos los policías salvo al héroe del mañana y la Sheriff.

-genial! Te salvo el culo y todos tus perros me apuntan, eso es muy maleducado de su parte y yo sé cómo detestas a la gente sin educación, así que para hacer las paces y enseñarles algo de modales he pensado invitarte a tomar el té- mientras la demonio hablaba los policías se iban contorsionando y reduciendo a pequeñas piezas de un juego de té, otro de ellos se convertía en una mesa, y dos más en un par de sillas.

-Creo que si averiamos ese escudo podremos dispararle y acabar con ella y con su juego de locos-le susurró el héroe del mañana a la Sheriff mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo –la fuente de poder está en su espalda, si tú la distraes yo le dispararé- a la morena no le agradaba mucho la idea de dispararle a Vi, y tampoco quería ser ella la distracción, ya había sufrido mucho esa noche

-secretos en reunión es de mala educación niño martillo!- exclamó Vi surgiendo atrás de él desde un portal abierto por un círculo de invocación en el piso, el héroe del mañana intentó voltearse y darle un martillazo pero la pelirrosa detuvo el impacto con una sola mano mientras que con la otra chasqueaba los dedos y un policía convertido en silla estiraba lo que anteriormente habían sido sus brazos y sentaba a la Sheriff en él, lo cual arruinó su intento de defender a Jayce con el rifle

-lo siento Sheriff- se disculpó el policía silla con una boca que salía de la parte de arriba de su respaldo, manos y pies de Caitlyn quedaron atados con grilletes que le salieron al policía, su preciado rifle calló al suelo, la joven comenzaba seriamente a considerar que todo esto no estaba pasando y simplemente quizá lo que había comido tenía drogas duras de esas que preparan en los lugares más refundidos de Zaun, deseaba que pronto se le pasara el efecto.

Mientras tanto la demoniaca agente le rasgaba la camisa al héroe del mañana –sólo falta una cosa en ésta fiesta de té para que esté a la altura de la Sheriff…-

-suelta mi martillo fenómeno!- exclamó Jayce

-uyy esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, pero que puedes saber tu? si solo piensas con una de tus cabezas y no es con la de arriba, por eso Caitlyn me prefiere- se burló Vi

-que?! Retira lo que dijiste! Igual eso no te hará que te crezca un miembro! Jamás podrás darle lo que yo le ofrezco a Cait!- peleó por su orgullo de hombre

-crees que tu pequeño amigo te hace ser un buen partido? Pues veamos qué haces sin él- con el guantelete que tenía libre tomó de "los bajos" al héroe del mañana el cual comenzó también a brillar

-suéltame! Ya quisieras un pedazo de esto!- se quejó, realmente no le dolía porque cargaba un protector que le cubría para cuando peleaba pero el tacto de la agente demonio se le hacía demasiado incómodo pues él jamás había visto a vi como una verdadera mujer

-un pedazo de qué? Con lo que queda ahora no alcanzaría ni para medio taco con tortilla chiquita- la agente quitó su mano de la zona privada de Jayce y luego la puso sobre la cabeza del susodicho, éste soltó su propio martillo desistiendo de la idea de recuperarlo compitiendo contra la fuerza de un ser sobrenatural y prefirió utilizar sus puños dándole un inesperado golpe en el rostro, la cabeza de la agente se sacudió un poco, Jayce no era ningún debilucho y no era malo peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, la vigilante había comprobado eso varias veces en el pasado en algunas riñas que habían surgido del hambre de ambos por demostrar ser superior al otro, aprovechando la situación el héroe tomó su martillo

-hasta aquí llegaste monstruo!- exclamó levantando el mazo listo para azotarlo contra el cuerpo de la demonio, sin embargo, algo le detuvo, al lanzar esa frase final su voz no había sonado como él lo esperaba, tenía una voz aguda y suave muy diferente a su antigua e imponente voz de hombre, un dolor que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo lo forzó a soltar su arma y a caer hincado, le dolían mucho la zona de los pectorales, su abdomen, sus piernas y su cara –agghh pero que sucede?- se preguntó adolorido y confundido con la voz cada vez más suave y… femenina?

Caitlyn no podía hacer más que ver como su compañero se retorcía en el piso mientras sus caderas se ensanchaban, su cabello crecía y su voz se agudizaba.

-Jayce cuidado!- le advirtió la Sheriff al ver como su agente se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de sus ropas levantándolo con un solo guantelete cual cachorrito

-NO! Caitlyn no! No mires! Cierra los ojos!- le suplicaba avergonzado o más bien avergonzada? Cubriendo sus nuevos y bien dotados atributos, ya podía sentir a que se refería Vi con que ahora su amigo no le alcanzaría ni para llenar una tortilla a la mitad, en realidad ahora solo serviría para poner tortilla contra tortilla

-Vi no hagas esto! Ya basta! Es a mí a quien quieres! Regresa a Jayce a la normalidad!- pedía la Sheriff aún inhabilitada de sus extremidades, no sabía qué hacer, literalmente estaba atrapada, no habían ideas no habían planes! No sabía cómo saldría de esa aunque… era demasiado extraño que hubiese un ser tan poderoso como para controlar del todo la mente de las personas, quizá el nuevo poder que tenía Vi solo jugaba con sus subconscientes pues realmente a los primeros sujetos que vio no parecían estar bajo ningún tipo de control mental y era extraño que se pudiese mantener tanto tiempo a una persona privada de su propia voluntad, tenía que haber algo de ellos que les hiciera resistirse a las órdenes de la demonio, recordó también que bajo el estímulo correcto la misma Vi por un segundo parecía haber vuelto a ser ella misma cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color a su tan hermoso azul turquesa en los que tantas veces se había perdido mientras le miraba.

-Oficial, si me suelta le doy un aumento del 100%!- propuso la defensora de la ley

-santo cielo!- exclamó el oficial y soltó de inmediato los agarres

Había sido tan jodidamente fácil que era estresante para ella no haberse dado cuenta antes, sin embargo al mismo tiempo le alivió, de inmediato tomó su rifle, se agarró los ovarios lo más fuerte que pudo y colocó la boquilla de su arma de fuego en la cara de su compañera la cual se vio forzada a soltar al héroe del mañana.

-pastelito no tienes por qué ponerte así de agresiva! Como carajo hiciste eso?-

En ese momento se escuchó el chasqueo de los dedos de la demonio y Jayce tomó su martillo con sus ahora más delicadas manos y le apuntó a Cait.

-No te muevas!- exclamó muy fuera de sí la ahora jovencita

-Jayce no!- pidió la Sheriff ideando la manera de sacarlo de su propio trance

-quien es Jayce? Mi nombre es Jaqueline y te voy a volar los cesos si no te quedas quieta y obedeces a mi ama- respondió

-Jayce despierta! Esto no es real! No eres una chica y mucho menos la subordinada de Vi!- dijo Cait tratando de sacarlo de su idea

-guarda silencio y no te muevas!- insistió Jaqueline, al parecer buscar hacerlo entrar en razón no arreglaba nada, tenía que existir algo que Jayce quisiera más que a si mismo y a sus cosas… pero claro! A ella! Quizá era jugar un poco sucio pero iba a ser necesario por salvar la ciudad

-Jayce…-

-Jaqueline!- le corrigió el/ella

-bueno Jaquie…sabes…considero que quizá he sido muy grosera contigo al no darte una oportunidad, no eres mal partido y tampoco eres mala persona, al contrario eres probablemente todo lo que una mujer pudiese querer…-

-no me cuentes a mí entre esas mujeres- dijo Vi sin moverse porque aún tenía el rifle de Cait casi pegado en la cara, ni siquiera le daría tiempo de activar su escudo antes de que la bala atravesara sus cesos

-…bueno todas excepto Vi, igual ese no es el punto, el punto es que si salimos de ésta prometo darte una oportunidad, saldré contigo a cenar a donde tú quieras llevarme de acuerdo?-

-QUEEEEEE?!- Exclamaron Vi y Jaquie, la primera con una mueca de desagrado y la segunda con una sonrisa amplia

-No! Cait espera!, perdóname! Me portaré bien ahora! Pero no salgas con él!- los ojitos de la demonio volvieron a cambiar a azul

-En serio me darías una oportunidad?!- los ojos de Jaquie brillaban de alegría

El plan había resultado, había regresado a los dos a la normalidad, bueno, al menos mentalmente hablando.

-ya se a dónde te puedo llevar! Te va a encantar!- planeaba Jayce/Jaquie

-ni se te ocurra cabeza de martillo Cait es mía!- peleaba la agente

-No soy tuya si no regresas la ciudad a la normalidad!- expresó la Sheriff con voz de mando

-Bueno Cupcake, vamos a tener un ligero problema con eso, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo regresarlos a la normalidad, es más no tengo ni idea de que carajos hago aquí, no recuerdo nada desde que limpiaba la cocina- le hizo saber la agente

-pero yo si me acuerdo de todo!, te estás haciendo idiota para quedar bien con Caitlyn!- se quejó el héroe del mañana

-cállate imbécil! Yo no soy tu, yo no recuerdo haberle hecho todas esas cosas malas a Cait!- se defendió

-Si estás buscando escaparte de todo lo que te va a caer encima por lo que hiciste queriéndote justificar con que no recuerdas nada, estás muy equivocada!, no te vas a salvar!-

-pero no me acuerdo…-

-no te hagas la amnésica que te pusiste la soga en el cuello tu sola, si no recuerdas nada, como sabes que me hiciste cosas malas?-

Vi estaba más que condenada a mil años de papeleo y una eterna putiza por parte de su jefa.

-Se me ocurre que quizá un castigo adecuado sería quitarle los pechos y cocerle un miembro allí abajo para que sienta lo que es que te quiten lo que te define sexualmente!- exigió Jayce que seguía siendo una chica

-Pero si te vez mejor así! Eres un asco de hombre quizá como mujer seas menos idiota, no me arrepiento de haberte quitado el pito- le restregó

-te da envidia que parezca más mujer que tu y que le guste mas a Cait y me haya dado una oportunidad por eso!-

-ahora si te voy a arreglar la cara!- la demonio cargó su puño

-mejor te la arreglo yo a ti!- respondió Jayce activando su martillo

De pronto se escucharon truenos en el cielo que detuvieron la pelea e hicieron que los tres voltearan a ver a una demonio que iba descendiendo de un edificio.

-eso me pasa por poner a dos machos en celo con una sola hembra- exclamó Amélie la demonio que había transformado a Vi –pero que pendejada estás haciendo te ordené destruir la ciudad no a cogerte abiertamente a tu waifu lésbica y crear un trío con este podre sujeto ahora travesti-

La Sheriff de inmediato abrió fuego contra la demonio y le hirió una ala con su rifle, normalmente esperaría a ver quién era ella y si era apropiado dispararle o no, sin embargo, le estaba hablando con demasiada confiancita a su oficial y eso no le agrada.

-Agh! Vi detén a la perra impulsiva de tu jefa!- le ordenó Amélie mientras esquivaba por muy muy poco un segundo disparo que casi le atraviesa la cara

La agente intentó resistirse pero la fuerza del contrato no le permitió oponerse a las órdenes de su ahora ama y señora, se le aventó encima a la Sheriff con sus ojos brillando en rojo escarlata y la inmovilizó en el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, el rifle de Caitlyn calló varios metros lejos de ella.

Jayce tomó su martillo y le disparó a Vi para quitarla de encima de Cait.

-Vi, cielo… Levántate y somételos!- exigió Amélie, a lo que la pelirosa sacudió su cabeza, se levantó, activó su escudo y embistió al héroe del mañana el cual calló inconciente después de golpear contra un edificio mientras Cait ignoraba completamente a ambos y tomaba su rifle para volver a dispararle a la demonio

-No tienes ningún maldito derecho de mangonear a mi oficial y mucho menos decirle cielo!, soy la única que tiene derecho de hablarle así!- exclamó una furiosa Caitlyn, completamente enrojecida de celos, bombardeando con una lluvia de balas de alto calibre a la zorra demonio que se quería robar a su agente logrando herir su otra ala

-Vi! Deténla!- exclamó la demonio a lo que la agente corrió hacia Cait y la inmovilizó -yo puedo llamar a tu perra a como se me pegue la gana!-

-Vi! Suéltame porfavor!- pidió la Sheriff forcejeando sin éxito alguno, a la vigilante de Piltover le dolía ver como la demonio maltrataba a su querida jefa, pero el contrato no le permitía expresarlo o meterle un putazo nivel "one punch man" para cerrarle el hocico a esa tal Amélie

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis alas! Cuando absorba todas las almas de ésta ciudad voy a tener tanto poder que tú, pequeña gata policía insignificante, me suplicarás lamiéndome los pies que te perdone por lo que acabas de hacer, pero adivina que? No te lo voy a perdonar y terminarás siendo esclava sexual de Urgot!- le amenazó

-Libera a mi oficial o haré que te arrepientas por esto todo lo que reste de tu vida!- ordenó la Sheriff, la situación era bastante mala y complicada, pero no era momento de lucir intimidada pues eso le haría saber a la zorra que tenía enfrente que actualmente Cait se encontraba sin ningún plan de por medio, su seguridad al hablar y amenazar le metería una presión psicológica a su adversaria que le haría pensar que, como siempre, la Sheriff tenía un buen plan para salir de ese lío y que no debía apresurarse demasiado a proceder sin pensar bien las cosas.

-Son palabras muy valientes para alguien que no puede siquiera mover sus brazos, ahora vamos a ver, en que te va a convertir tu propia oficial…. Hum… tiene que ser algo sencillo por ahora al menos hasta que absorba todas las almas, anule el contrato y pueda transformarte yo misma en algo humillante de forma permanente, Dime que escoges? Un indefenso gatito?, un asqueroso grillo? ah! Ya se! Te convertirá en un hámster, gordo y con cachetes inflados para que pierdas esa delicada figurita tuya- rió estirándole los cachetes

-Vi… porfavor! No lo hagas!- pidió moviendo su cara para soltar sus cachetes

-lo siento! No puedo evitarlo!- respondió la Agente colocando uno de sus guanteletes sobre la cabeza de su jefa la cual empezó a brillar y a doblarse de dolor

-aghhh! porque obedeces a esta zorra? Que te ah dado ella que no te haya dado yo? Eh?- preguntaba Caitlyn dolida por el hecho de que su Agente, la dueña de sus pensamientos, de su tiempo y de su corazón le fuera leal a otra persona y además adolorida por la transformación

-me encasilló para firmar un maldito contrato!- soltó Vi

-de que contrato estás hablando?- preguntó la Sheriff con extrañeza mientras comenzaba a encogerse poquito a poquito de tamaño y sus manos comenzaban a verse como patitas de hamster

-mierda es que si te digo te vas a enfadar!- realmente todo esto era culpa de la desobediencia de la agente

-no lo sabrás si no me dices!... Eeekk…- al final se le salió un chillido de ratón, sus cambios estaban afectando ya su capacidad de hablar como humana también

-joder joder esta bien me comí las galletas que dijiste que no me comiera! Maldita sea! Es que tenía hambre!- confesó apenada mientras veía como le salían unos bigotitos y unos dientones de hámster a su jefa

-Fi! Demoniods! Porque nunca me hadceds cadso!- respondió sin poder hablar bien pues los dientes estaban de tal tamaño que le estorbaban para articular correctamente

-ves? Estas molesta!- le hizo ver

-fueno edso no importa ahora! Dsetente!...Eeekk… no quiero dser una rata!-

-ella no va a obedecerte! Solo me obedece a mí, verdad mascota mía?- se burló Amélie

-vete al carajo!- respondió Vi

-no escuché bien! Respeta a tu dueña! Eh dicho… verdad mascota mía?- repitió imponiendo su autoridad

-…agh…si señora- respondió sin mas remedio la Agente, realmente no quería decir eso pero su voluntad no le pertenecía

-Fi!... Eeekk… NO! No puededs deberle tdsu lealtad a ella! DSe que nuedstro ladzo es mads fuedte que cualquied maldito contdrato!- sus ojitos se hicieron grandes y sus cachetitos comenzaban a inflarse, su cuerpo poco a poco iba poniéndose cada vez mas pachoncito

-lo siento Sheriff de segunda pero no hay nada mas fuerte que un contrato demoniaco, ven aquí Vi!- la vigilante se separó de Cait para correr junto a Amélie –bien hecho, ahora siéntate!- cual cachorrito bien entrenado la agente se sentó a su lado

La Sheriff ya estaba quedando del tamaño de una niña de tres años, sus pechos habían desaparecido, estaba mas cachetoncita, sus ojos se habían vuelto mas grandes y sus orejas eran orejitas de ratón, y aun le faltaba bastante por encoger hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño hámster.

-Mierda Cait! Perdóname!- se disculpaba Vi arrepentida como nunca de no haber obedecido a su jefa

-algunas últimas palabras cachetes inflados? Un último deseo antes de que solo pienses en correr en tu ruedita mientras me adueño de tu mujer, de tu ciudad y después de toda runaterra?- si había algo que Caitlyn siempre había querido decir pero nunca creyó estar tan cerca de perderlo todo como para revelarlo de ésta manera y con ésta presión encima, pero pues que mas daba si no se lo decía ahora quizá nunca se lo iba a poder decir

-Fi… yo tde… Eeekk… tde amo…Eeekk...- después de esa revelación la Sheriff perdió toda capacidad de habla humana solo podía proferir chillidos de ratón, sin embargo su prodigioso cerebro seguía trabajando y se negaba a ceder su inteligencia a pensamientos simples de animal y además se negaba rotundamente a perder contra esa zorra demonio, la transformación al principio era algo dolorosa e incapacitante, pero ahora que ya casi terminaba podía moverse con un poco más de libertad, sin pensarlo dos veces se le aventó encima, no tenía otra opción realmente, si Vi había firmado un contrato quizá con un poco de suerte debía estar en la ropa de Amélie, con el tamaño que ahora tenía no se le complicó meterse entre sus ropas, lo difícil era sujetarse con la demonio moviéndose como loca por traer a un ratón encima

-Vi quítamela!- ordenó, a lo que la Agente se le aventó encima también e intentó buscar a Cait aventando al piso a Amélie por su peso, la Sheriff caminaba velozmente entre los bolsillos de la ropa ajustada de la demonio hasta que en uno de ellos logró visualizar el contrato, sin embargo en ese momento una mano que no era el guantelete de Vi logró atraparla –Te tengo asquerosa rata!- exclamó a lo que Cait mordió fuertemente uno de los dedos de la mano que la sostenía, Amélie sacudió su mano por el dolor de la inesperada mordida pero Caitlyn no se soltaba, entonces la demonio azotó su mano junto con el pequeño hámster contra la pared

Al ver esto Vi corrió a ver al pequeño y peludo animalito que yacía inconsciente en el piso.

-Mierda Caitlyn! Estás bien? Joder despierta! Yo también te amo! No me importa que seas un ratón!- tomó a su jefa cuidadosamente con sus guanteletes de demonio tratando de no lastimarla mas

-maldita rata, Vi! Aplástala! Ya no la quiero en mi camino- expresó tallando su dedo y limpiando la sangre de la mordida, sin embargo, la agente ya no sentía aquello que le obligada a obedecer a Amélie, el contrato comenzó a brillar y se desintegró mientras el pequeño ratón se transformaba en una muy sensual chica demonio, reintegrándose el contrato en una de sus manos, mientras era cargada por su demoniaca agente

-Vi? Que demonios pasó?- preguntó confundida y con voz espectral la Sheriff y algo atontada probablemente por el fuerte golpe que le habían dado contra la pared

-ahm te comiste unas galletas y despertaste a una demonio con la inteligencia de una rubia pendeja pero no te preocupes yo le metí un putazo y te salvé- dijo la demoniaca vigilante con la esperanza de que ese golpe le hubiese provocado una amnesia tan fuerte que la salvara de su castigo

-Buen intento Vi pero no me golpee tan duro, vas a ver la de papeleo que te va a caer cuando salgamos de esto!, Agh! Que le pasa a mi voz!- respondió Caitlyn rompiendo sus ilusiones y percatándose de que ahora sonaba más tétrica

-oh pero cielo ya te había dicho lo buenísima que te vez transformada en demonio? Que tal si te cumplo la cenita que te debía y…- decía la agente bajando a su jefa

-no te vas a salvar del castigo aunque me bajes la luna y las estrellas, te dije explícitamente que no te comieras esas galletas!- le regañó

-ahum cupcake!-

-no me digas así! Estoy molesta contigo!-

-no me jodas Cait! Tenía hambre! Y solo tenías té en el refrigerador! Que demonios esperabas que hiciera? Fotosíntesis?-

-podías esperarte un par de horas, además, te recuerdo porque solo quedaba té? Porque alguien en la mañana se comió las 3 donas, las 2 rebanadas de pizza, los 2 pastelitos y los 5 tacos que estaban guardados en el refrigerador!-

-oh vamos cielo, no seguirás enojada por eso o si?-

-mira mejor quédate parada en esa esquina quietecita y en silencio pensando el porque es bueno obedecer a tus superiores, mientras yo leo este contrato a ver cómo puedo quitarnos esta maldición de acuerdo?- sugirió la Sheriff comenzando a leer mientras su agente se iba a la esquina a seguir las órdenes de su jefa -Vi que diablos te pasa? Este contrato es prácticamente un contrato de esclavitud! Estabas obligada a obedecer hasta la más ridícula orden que te diera, Porque firmaste esto? No lo leíste primero verdad?- la agente no respondía ni una sola de las preguntas de la Sheriff aunque se notaba que quería hacerlo pero simplemente su boca no se abría, intentó explicarle con ademanes de sus manos –Vi, te sientes bien?- la vigilante de piltover hacía señas con sus guanteletes de que no podía hablar, la Sheriff leyó con más velocidad el contrato para ver qué era lo que le ocurría a su agente –aahhhh pero mira que clausula más interesante, así que básicamente ahora tienes que obedecerme en todo no?- la cara de malicia de su jefa le daba algo de miedo pero ese miedo estaba multiplicado por un millón porque ahora era una demonio con maldad reflejada en el rostro, probablemente le esperaban los castigos más hijos de puta de toda su vida, Caitlyn no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro de hacer obedecer a Vi.

Junto a ellas un saco de box rodaba lentamente tratando de alejarse sigilosamente de la escena.

-Dame una buena razón para que no descargue mi rifle sobre ti y luego te meta a una desintegradora- amenazó Cait colocando su pié derecho sobre la ex-demonio y presionándolo para hacerla sentir dolor si es que aún podía sentirlo

-No tengo ninguna buena razón- respondió nerviosa Amélie suplicando porque la metieran a esa desintegradora, prefería desaparecer antes que quedar convertida en un saco de boxeo para siempre

-Veo que ya no tienes nada que perder, esperaba que aún quedara algo que pudiese arrebatarte para hacerte pagar por todo lo que hiciste con mi ciudad, y además algo que te forzara a darme información sobre qué hacer con el poder que al parecer acabo de robarte- explicó Cait

-Maldita mortal! Ya no hay nada que puedas quitarme! Deshazte de mi de una vez!-pidió Amélie suplicante de trasfondo

-Espera, aún queda algo… tu dignidad, justo como hiciste que mi oficial me la quitara a mí frente a toda la ciudad- le amenazó la Sheriff con una sonrisa demoniaca

-púdrete! Mi poder es al mismo tiempo una maldición, al menos para personas tan asquerosamente rectas como tú, si me llegas a hacer algo nunca sabrás como dejar de ser en lo que te acabas de convertir ni como reparar los daños hechos a tu ciudad, soy la única que puede decirte pero no me da la gana cooperar siendo un saco de box, te propongo un trato, devuélveme mi poder y yo restauro tu ciudad y hacemos como que nada sucedió aquí de acuerdo?- propuso Amélie tratando de rodar lejos de las garras de la demonio sheriff pero mientras más se forzaba más fuerza oprimía Caitlyn y le propiciaba dolor

-crees que soy así de estúpida e ingenua para caer en tus trucos?- preguntó la demonio

-Tu oficial lo fue- respondió el saco

Vi le hizo una seña obscena con ambos dedos medios pues aún no podía proferir palabras.

-Concuerdo contigo en que mi oficial quizá no sea la persona más brillante- Vi le hizo más señas con las manos pero esta vez a Caitlyn pero por la espalda –pero es especialista en extraer violenta y dolorosamente información valiosa para mí- la vigilante cambió sus insultos manuales por un choque de su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha y una sonrisa que reflejaba todo el dolor que era capaz de proferir

-Que disfrutes tu cola de demonio porque no pienso decirte nada- respondió

-Vi, prepárate- ordenó la Sheriff, en ese momento la agente se acercó al saco, cerró despacio uno de sus puños apretando con fuerza mientras se escuchaba el tronar de cada uno de sus dedos, eso amedrentada a Amélie pero no pensaba ceder, Caitlyn relamió su labio superior, sentir el terror que emanaba el pequeño saco le causaba cierto grado de placer

Amélie comenzó a quejarse del dolor pues los golpes de Vi iban con tanta fuerza que hundían poco a poco el piso con cada puñetazo, Caitlyn notó que cada gemido de absoluto dolor y sufrimiento del saco le provocaba una especie de calor que salía de su centro de placer y se esparcía como llamas por todo su cuerpo.

-Basta!...Ay!... Porfavor! Esperen! les explicaré! Agh…soy humana! No me pegues!- suplicaba el saco cediendo finalmente, pero la demonio Sheriff no le daba la orden a su agente de detenerse por lo tanto ésta continuaba con el tormento, sin poderse contener más Caitlyn rió en placer ante la escena

Los humanos que quedaban y los monstruos transformados por Vi se acercaban a la escena algo temerosos, buscaban ayuda, pero al ver a su nueva apariencia y la crueldad con la que se reía de un saco suplicante les hizo a varios retroceder y replantearse la idea de apoyarse en la Sheriff.

En ese momento Jayce aún convertido en chica logró recuperarse de su estado de inconciencia, el ver la escena no era nada tranquilizador, pero él deseaba dejar de ser una chica.

-Caitlyn? Parece que lograste ganarle a esa cosa… ahm podrías… volverme hombre de nuevo?- pidió acercándose poco a poco a la demonio

-porque habría de hacerlo?, si así luces mejor- respondió la Sheriff con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que perturbó profundamente a Jayce

-pero que estás diciendo, vas a arreglar la ciudad no es así?, creo que no habrá problema si empiezas salvando lo que queda de mi masculinidad- pidió nervioso

-Arreglar?- soltó su risa característica –y arruinar todas las decoraciones que le hizo Vi?, nah yo creo que no-

-Caitlyn! Reacciona! Éstas mal!- se quejó

-qué extraño, porque yo me siento mejor que nunca- tomó la barbilla de la ahora indefensa chica y comenzó a acercarla a su boca –vamos a divertirnos mucho- le susurró antes de que Jayce pusiera su mano frente a la boca de Caitlyn y no le permitiera pegar sus labios a los de él/ella, por mucho que deseara besarla desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que lo que sucedía no estaba bien, y siempre iría primero la seguridad de la Sheriff y de la ciudad, *maldita moral* pensó para sí mismo, tomó la quijada de Caitlyn y le volteó la cara hacia los habitantes.

-Cait! No puedo permitir eso! Ésta no eres tu, mira como te temen los ciudadanos, mira tu ciudad! Mira a Vi! A pesar de lo tosca y medio machorra que pueda ser, no es la máquina de tortura y muerte en la que se está convirtiendo, sin voluntad propia, solo a tus órdenes!, date cuenta!-la Sheriff observó que a su alrededor había toda una atmósfera de temor, niños llorando, gente preocupada, monstruos alterados pensando que jamás volverían a ser humanos, todo ese miedo dejó de embriagarla por un momento y se percató que el verdadero demonio no era Amélie si no la esencia que le acababa de transferir, entendió entonces a qué se refería con que su poder era una maldición, y probablemente todas las cosas malas que había hecho eran efecto de su situación, lo malo era que ahora se estaban enfrentando a un ente malvado al que le había dado total acceso a su cuerpo y a su mente

-Vi detente!- le ordenó a su agente a lo que ésta de inmediato obedeció y se quitó de encima del saco –vas a decirme cómo puedo quitarme esto?!- le preguntó Caitlyn al saco dejando de un lado a Jayce

-…aghh…-gimió de dolor de nuevo Amélie, Caitlyn sentía como el espíritu tomaba de nuevo su cuerpo, en ese momento se cacheteó a si misma y luchó por mantener su cordura –…no hay manera… de quitarlo…agh… tienes que encerrarte en donde…hmpf… no puedas hacerle daño a nadie, eso hice yo, pero tu agente que…hmpf… es tan lista como una piedra, la sacó-

Parecía solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma terminara destruyendo su propia ciudad, sin embargo, con la cordura que aún le quedaba comenzó a escribir con una de sus uñas en el piso un nuevo contrato para su agente en el cual se comprometía solo a obedecer a su Caitlyn y no a la influencia demoniaca que ahora le poseía, la pelirosa lo firmó con la garrita de su guantelete siguiendo las órdenes de su jefa.

-Vi…- le miró la morena suplicante -escúchame bien porque siento de verdad que ya no tengo mucho tiempo con mi propio autocontrol, necesito que evites que yo dañe a alguien, me sometas sin permitirme si quiera moverme mientras Jayce - la Sheriff volteó a ver al susodicho –le marca a la iluminada de Jonia, indíquenle que use el teleporter, yo pagaré todos los gastos implicados, así llegará en menos de 5 minutos, explíquenle la situación, si hay alguien capaz de purificar demonios y toda clase de espíritus malignos es ella- les indicó

-hablas de Karmela?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Vi! Esto es serio!- le reprendió Jayce

-lo siento, es la influencia demoniaca- se excusó la oficial

-te juro que tienes exactamente la misma horrible actitud seas demonio o no- le hizo ver el héroe del mañana

La demonio Sheriff puso una cara de pocos amigos y gruñó en molestia, estaba dejando de ser ella misma de nuevo.

-no! Maldita sea! No podrá hacer nada contra mí esa estúpida sacerdotisa par de ineptos- rugía la demoniaca chica –basta! Vi! Agárrame Ahora! No sé si podré aguantarlo mas tiempo!- ordenó Caitlyn tratando de hacerle lo más fácil posible el trabajo a su oficial la cual la tomó de ambos brazos, sin embargo la Sheriff se soltó fácilmente del agarre y con un movimiento de brazos hizo surgir de la tierra dos brazos que tomaron a su oficial, ésta con una impresionante fuerza los deshizo de dos jalones e intentó volver a agarrar a su jefa, pero ésta la esquivó con un movimiento impresionantemente veloz. La demonio Sheriff chasqueó los dedos y los monstruos que había transformado Vi corrieron a aventarse encima de la oficial, ésta se elevó con sus alas, sin embargo algunos de esos mounstritos también tenían alas y le siguieron, pero Vi tenía un objetivo, una orden ineludible, detener a Caitlyn el tiempo suficiente para que regresara a ser ella misma, el poder de la orden que se le había dado bajo contrato más el cariño que Vi le tenía a su jefa, fueron suficiente motivación e impulso para que de un rompebóbedas lograra atravesar a esa oleada de bestias y tomar a su jefa de una de las alas para posteriormente derribarla con fuerza excesiva.

-lo siento Cait, pero no puedes andar haciendo desmadre donde se te dé la gana, digo en mi está bien porque soy yo pero tú eres la persona más respetable que conozco- profirió la agente

-Una vez… que logre consumir por completo el alma de tu maldita mujer… haré que te arrepientas cada segundo de la eternidad por haberme golpeado!- rugió el espíritu demoniaco sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro haciendo ver en la mente de Caitlyn las mil maneras que tenía de torturar a su querida oficial

-voy a meterte la cola de demonio en el hocico para que te la tragues junto con tus palabras hijo de **** porque eres un ****** y te voy a meter la ***** por el ***** para que no andes metiéndote con el duo dinámico de Piltover (reemplace los asteriscos por insultos mexicanos, argentinos chilenos o de la nacionalidad que usted, querido lector, sea)- cargando su puño con rabia la oficial comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, la Sheriff era excesivamente veloz ahora, esquivó la mayoría de los ataques y los pocos que lograron conectar no habían sido letales

-eh visto ancianas de 80 años pegar mejor que tu- se burló riendo la Sheriff, eso enojó a la termperamental Vi la cual lanzó un descuidado golpe recto justo a la cara de su oponente, pero ésta logró detener el golpe y lanzar hacia abajo ala pelirosa dándole una vuelta en el aire y posteriormente brincando sobre ella para estamparla contra el piso, con una velocidad impresionante bajó al hueco recién hecho en el suelo donde yacía la oficial boca abajo tratando de levantarse, la demonio Sheriff le cayó encima sin una pizca de delicadeza y enterrándole los tacones en la espalda, con una mano tomó la cabeza de su subordinada y comenzó a estamparla repetidas veces contra el suelo de concreto una y otra vez tan rápido que Vi no tenía oportunidad ni de respirar entre cada despegue del suelo.

-debo admitir que tu fuerza y habilidad de pelea son bastante buenas para ser una insignificante humana- le elogió la demonio dejando por un momento de estamparla contra el piso

-…agh…yo…- Vi intentaba articular aún con el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo el ente demoniaco volvió a estampar repetidas veces su cara contra el asfalto

-callate! No te eh dado permiso para hablar!- le reprendió deteniéndose de nuevo –eres una estúpida e insignificante criatura comparada conmigo, sin embargo con el debido entrenamiento puedes serme bastante útil, solo necesito enseñarte buenos modales para con tu amo y señor- explicaba

-…púdrete…- profirió la oficial sin doblar su orgullo a pesar del dolor

-acaso ya te di permiso para hablar pedazo de basura? Claro que no! Aprende a guardar silencio ante tus superiores!- le reprendió estampándola mil veces de nuevo contra el suelo –a tu antigua jefa le faltaban un buen par de ovarios para hacerte obedecer, pero no te preocupes yo en su cuerpo haré que te vuelvas más dócil que un cachorrito-

-…vete al infierno!...- dijo Vi escupiendo antes de decirlo una buena cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su boca y de su nariz

-y de donde crees que vengo cabeza hueca?- le insultó riendo –bueno, como no quieres ceder por las buenas te haré obedecer por las malas pero después de encargarme de transformar todo este pueblucho en demonios poderosos dispuestos a obedecer cada una de mis órdenes- el ente demoniaco hizo aparecer 5 cadenas gruesas que se engancharon a 5 grilletes que aparecieron en distintas partes del cuerpo debilitado y violentado de la oficial, dos en sus tobillos, dos en sus muñecas y uno en su cuello, las cadenas conectaban hacia una bola de metal típica de los esclavos pero que estaba tan pesada que al caer abrió otro hueco en el ya de por si agrietado suelo, cuando Vi intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de que le era casi imposible caminar con esa cosa atada a ella, era demasiado pesada y ya se encontraba bastante cansada por la pelea.

-…hmpf Caitlyn!...se… que sigues ahí… no hagas… esto…resiste… ya casi llega karma…-

-le hablas a alguien que ya no existe y por lo tanto no puede escucharte- rió el ente –además esa inútil humana que cree controlar la magia y entender a los espíritus no les servirá de nada, de hecho le tengo preparada una sorpresita para cuando llegue-

-"La Three An Nonvi"- se escuchó en la cercanía mientras un poder espiritual golpeaba al demonio -"Sa Ella Sa Tirivi"- continuó la iluminada apareciendo por detrás de la Sheriff junto con Jayce encadenando al ente con una cadena espiritual mientras el héroe del mañana le tiraba rayos electrificados con su martillo

-Joder…hmpf… Karmela justo a tiempo!, …bien hecho…agh… cabeza de martillo!- les felicitaba la oficial desde su aprisionamiento -…ahora si te voy a cumplir… lo de que te tragues tu cola de demonio… agh… junto con todas tus putas palabras-

-agh! El poder… de la iluminada… es demasiado…- decía hincándose poco a poco; Vi, Jayce y Karma sonrieron al ver que estaba resultando, sin embargo, después el demoniaco ser se levantó como si nada riendo maniacamente y esquivando velozmente cada tiro del héroe del mañana –hahaha solo bromeaba, ven aquí Karmita- dijo jalando la cadena y a la mujer que le tenía atada junto con ella –veo que me recuerdas, me alegra que te lleves bien con esta chica y este transexual porque después de lo que me hiciste la última vez se me antoja que pases una buena cantidad de tiempo cerca de ellos como mi esclava para todos los propósitos que se me antojen, no me gustó ser una galleta sabes? No me sentaba bien, era demasiado dulce para mí, y creo que a ti tampoco te va a gustar en lo que te voy a convertir así que espero que sufras mucho con esto- tomó a la iluminada del cuello, Jayce ya no podía disparar por miedo a darle a Karma –Ven aquí tu también chica danesa, no seas tímida- rió el demonio con cuerpo de Sheriff levantando la tierra para hacer caer a Jayce justo en su otra garra –a ver a ver, si éste osote con poder demoniaco no pudo detenerme que les hace creer que ustedes dos par de humanos mediocres podían siquiera pensar en capturarme- continuó, refiriéndose a Vi con la palabra osote.

-ya te encerré una vez, y volveré a hacerlo!- le amenazó la iluminada

-Palabras muy valientes para alguien que está a punto de convertirse en una humillante criatura con tres cabezas pero ni un solo gramo de ceso- rió de nuevo el ente acercando a ambos hacia la vigilante de Piltover-

-No, espera! Que demonios vas a hacernos?- preguntó Jayce bastante preocupado por las palabras anteriores.

-Ya lo verás- finalizó mientras los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a brillar en rojo, Vi intentaba por todos los medios soltarse de las cadenas para ayudarles, pero le era imposible siquiera mover un poco la bola metálica , la criatura infernal colocó al héroe del mañana y a la iluminada a ambos lados de la vigilante de Piltover la cual también comenzó a brillar en rojo, estiró su guantelete derecho para al menos intentar golpear a la demoniaca Sheriff, al mismo tiempo estiró su mano izquierda Jayce y ambos brazos comenzaron a fusionarse.

-que?! No! No con ella! Maldición!- se quejó Jayce intentando separar su brazo pero le era imposible, era como una especie de goma, si trataba de jalar su brazo al rebote más se pegaba a ella.

-Joder pero que mierda! Porque con el cabeza de martillo?!- se quejó también la oficial.

-es en serio? Estamos en un lío enorme y ustedes solo piensan que no quieren estar pegados?- se quejaba Karma que también estaba siendo fusionada al brazo izquierdo de Vi mientras la Sheriff demonio reía.

-me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes, y si se portan bien quizá hasta les suelte un rato la cadena- continuó riendo mientras los tres se iban poco a poco fusionando y el cuerpo de Vi crecía, su columna vertebral se hacía notar en su espalda arqueándose y provocando que se doblara en el piso quedando hincada, la cola de demonio de Vi permaneció simplemente haciéndose un poco más peludita, posteriormente sus piernas y pies ya fusionados se iban transformando en pezuñas como de cabra con unos muslos bastante musculosos y de apariencia poderosa, en el cuerpo medio ya fusionado se hacía mucho más grande, las manos se transformaban en garras parecidas a las de un oso combinado con un can, además de que literalmente en el abdomen bajo los tres podían sentir su ambivalencia de género por el hecho de que Jayce antes había sido un hombre, era bastante perturbador, hórrido y mórbido. Lo único que no tenían fusionado era la cabeza de cada uno, sin embargo la de Jayce tomó forma de una clase de tigre, gruesa y con enormes colmillos, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Vi la cual por su lado trataba de separarse de la cabeza de Karma la cuál se estaba convirtiendo en la de un cuervo con 6 ojos rojos.

-Maldita sea! Estás enfermo!...ghrraawr!..Joder! Caitlyn! Haz algo! …Grrr! …Mierda! Se que estás ahí! Agh! Porfavor!- suplicaba bastante perturbada la vigilante cuyas palabras estaban siendo sustituidas por sonidos de bestia, hasta que su cara quedó totalmente transformada en la de una especie de combinación entre un oso y un can al igual que sus garras tan grandes como sus guanteletes, su cuerpo se cubrió totalmente de pelaje rojo y ya solo podía oírse y verse un enorme monstruo de tres cabezas luchando por liberarse de la cadena en la que estaba atado.

-Quieto- le ordenó el demonio a lo que éste obedeció dejando de pelear contra sus ataduras, estaba totalmente bajo su control y voluntad, el ente liberó de la cadena a su bestia –bien, serás mi protector mientras termino de absorber el alma de este inútil cuerpo- le indicó .

-TODO ES NAGAKABORUS!- se escuchó tras un golpe seco en el suelo mientras tres enormes tentáculos surgían del suelo y atrapaban al demonio –no vas a escapar de mi dios criatura del infierno!- exclamó haciendo surgir más tentáculos que apresaban y golpeaban al demonio.

-maldita sacerdotisa! No te entrometas en mis asuntos o haré caldo de calamar a tu dios!- gritaba el demoniaco ser tratando de huir de los tentáculos pero era demasiado difícil, el poder de nagakaborus era demasiado para él, sin embargo, no dejaba de luchar por zafarse tratando de debilitar al dios de Ilaoi, éste le tomó de las extremidades y el cuello con 5 tentáculos diferentes, mientras Ilaoi soltaba palabras extrañas a una velocidad impresionante como las rezadoras en los rezos comunitarios, el cuerpo de Caitlyn y el espíritu demoniaco comenzaron a separase, pero la mascota bestial del malvado demonio brincó para embestir a la enorme sacerdotisa y no dejarla terminar su ritual de purificación.

-Lucian protégeme!- exclamó la sacerdotisa del Kraken entre sus rezos a lo que el negro purificador salió desde las sombras y le pegó tres disparos a la monstruosa criatura derribándolo y dejándolos retorciéndose por el poder de la luz, a lo que la sacerdotisa terminó su ritual –Termínalo ahora!- le pidió Ilaoi.

-solo otro cadáver más- terminó de decir el purificador mandando al más allá al espíritu maldito y liberando a Caitlyn.

El dios kraken bajó cuidadosamente a la Sheriff, Ilaoi le agradeció por su apoyo prometiéndole una ofrenda digna en esa misma semana (no, no son revistas de shasha grey).

Caitlyn se levantó algo confundida, aún lucía como un demonio, sin embargo ya no sentía ninguna influencia maligna.

-Hemos purificado su alma Sheriff, quitamos el ente maldito que estaba volviendo un caos su ciudad y además le permitimos quedarse con el poder para reparar todo haciendo que todos olviden lo sucedido menos usted, la oficial Vi, y obviamente el purificador y su servidora- le ofreció la sacerdotisa, aunque, con el poder que ahora poseía la Sheriff, ella podía hacer que todos menos ella misma olvidaran todo, sin embargo, la sacerdotisa del kraken no deseaba olvidarse de los suculentos honorarios económicos que estaba a punto de recibir por un trabajo de ésta magnitud –casos como el de usted son raros pero si los eh tenido, así que se cómo orientarle para que todo vuelva a la normalidad-

Caitlyn aceptó la orientación de la sacerdotisa del kraken, con su nuevo poder separó a Vi, Jayce y Karma, volvió a la normalidad al héroe del mañana y a la vigilante de piltover y comenzó a reparar la ciudad y a normalizar a los habitantes, era tan sencillo como levantar su mano y concentrarse en imaginar cómo serían las cosas de estar restauradas, ese poder era increíble, sin embargo, Ilaoi le dejó como advertencia que no abusara mucho de él pues ese tipo de cosas podrían acabar consumiéndola.

* * *

Al terminar la restauración de la ciudad procedió junto con el poder del dios de ilaoi a borrar las memorias de todos y, de vez en cuando se sentía extraña y cambiaba un poco de personalidad y era entonces cuando se tomaba un descanso para recuperar su autocontrol.

-Bueno les agradezco mucho por el apoyo, no habríamos logrado salir de ésta sin ustedes- agradeció la Sheriff a Lucian, Ilaoi y Karma.

-Siempre es un placer limpiar este mundo de escoria infernal como esa- respondió la sacerdotisa caminando junto con el purificador y la iluminada al teleporter

-habla por ti, a ti no te fusionaron de la forma más perturbadora posible con dos sujetos igual de insoportables- agregó Karma con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ey vamos Karmela, tampoco estuvo tan mal, creo que podía sentir hasta tu sensualidad dentro de mi- sonreía la pelirosa, Karma puso una cara que cualquiera pagaría por ver para reír un buen rato, la cual reflejaba completa repulsión, estupefacción y perturbación a la vez, activó de inmediato su teleporter y se fue tratando de mentalmente aislar y olvidar esa terrible experiencia.

-Disculpen el comentario de Vi, me encargaré de que no vuelva a soltar ese tipo de comentarios frente a nadie- la excusó la Sheriff al ver las expresiones de Lucian e Ilaoi.

-Bueno veo que tu mujer es algo dominante y difícil de controlar, antes de irme te recuerdo que por el contrato que hicieron al activar tu poder aún puedes hacerla obedecer hasta la más ridícula de tus órdenes, tú decides que hacer con ésta información- sonrió Ilaoi con cara de evidente salseo y activó su teleporter al mismo tiempo que lucían.

-Pero que interesante- sonrió Caitlyn.

-Que mierda! Era un chiste Cait! Era un maldito chiste si? Además recuerda que me golpeaste múltiples veces en el rostro, aún me duele la cara, ya pague suficiente no crees?- trataba de zafarse la pelirosa.

-Solo te diré que tendrás suerte si te degrado hasta oficial de parquímetro y no quedas como conserje de la estación de policía- la distinguida mujer tomó de la oreja a su oficial y así la llevo todo el camino hasta la estación.

* * *

Llegando a la oficina de la Sheriff la susodicha tomó un uniforme de oficial de parquímetro.

-Empiezas hoy- le ordenó lanzándole el uniforme.

-es en serio? Cait no puedes hacerme esto! No soportaré estar todo el día poniendo estúpidas multas!- se quejó la pelirosa.

-Prefieres ser guardia de seguridad de alguna plaza?- le amenazó.

-Caitlyn! No quiero que me separes de ti! De ninguna manera trabajaré en algo en lo que no pueda protegerte- se rehusó, nunca aceptaría estar lejos de su cupcake.

-sabes de que me deberías proteger?, de los 3,000,000 de oros que voy a tener que pagar por los servicios de Ilaoi, Karma, Lucian y los 3 teleporters!- le regañó la jefa, golpeando el hombro de su oficial con los recibos.

-Hey, calma tigre, prefiero recibir cien azotes antes que alejarme de mi delicioso pastelito, por cierto, aún no olvido que me dijiste que me amabas, si amas a alguien no lo separas de ti- la oficial sabía muy bien que tenía un lugar más que especial en el corazón de su jefa y pensaba aprovechar esa ventaja para reducir su condena o de ser posible eliminarla.

-bien, ya que dices eso, consideraré la oferta de los azotes, pero quiero que saques todo el papeleo que llegue durante 6 meses y además…

-espera, de que centro comercial me dijiste que me ibas a hacer guardia de seguridad?- si había algo que la vigilante de piltover odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era hacer papeleo.

-lo siento, pero querías cambiar ahora te aguantas, quiero comprobar si también puedes ser un "demonio en la cama" con la capacidad suficiente para satisfacer a la exigente dueña de tus próximas quincenas -Caitlyn le guiñó el ojo a su subordinada –solo te advierto que me gusta dar y no que me den y además… - la morena le colocó seguro a la puerta de entrada de su oficina y tomó una vara con la que explicaba los planes de acción azotándola una sola vez contra su escritorio de cedro dejando una marca en la madera y provocando que la pelirosa diera un brinquito de exaltación al imaginar esa vara en su piel y no en la madera -… me gusta rudo- finalizó la Sheriff esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa para después transformarse en demonio y transformar a Vi.

* * *

 **Bueno Chicos, chicas, ambivalentes de género, bestias, marcianos y hombres de negro, les agradezco mucho por haber leído este primer caso, no saben lo que sufrí para robarlo ejem ejem digo para que la Sheriff me lo proporcionara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden darme ideas que se les ocurran para nuevos casos y así subiré las mías y además haría un espacio para las suyas.**

 **Nos vemos cuando logre volver a conseguir la cantidad de vírgenes que me cobra Teemo para robar el nuevo caso, les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas noches.**


End file.
